Illusion of Probability
by guillotineghosties
Summary: "To think that an ultimate such as yourself would grace me with her presence, for a goddess to shine her light upon a filthy vermin like me…" Komaeda smiled up at you from the floor, arms bound behind his back. Reader/Nagito, early Chapter 2
1. Chapter 1

"To think that an ultimate such as yourself would grace me with her presence, for a goddess to shine her light upon a filthy vermin like me…" Nagito smiled up at you from the floor, arms bound behind his back.

This was the first time you'd seen him since the first trial, and surprisingly enough there were no bruises or cuts on his face. You'd expected that he'd put up a fight against Souda and Nekomaru, at least, because any reasonable person would, but this guy…maybe he really was okay with being treated like garbage?  
What a depressing thought for someone with such an adorable boyish face.

"I'm just here to bring you lunch. If you die, then it counts as a murder. It's not like I asked to do this."

What a lie.  
When Hinata looked so disdainful at being assigned the task, you volunteered to take the reins from him simply because you _wanted_ to see him. Maybe make sure he'd calmed down.

Komaeda had that borderline-insanity thing going for him, which caught your interest, and he'd said in such an upbeat voice that he'd happily offer himself up as a sacrifice to the blackened, or even assist them in pulling covering up their murder. Definitely attention-grabbing.  
Not that you were going to murder anyone, or even that you trusted what he said as definite, but you wouldn't be able to properly assess him unless you interacted one on one.

That was going to be important here. Studying people.

You set the tray down onto the table and kneeled next to him. "I'm going to have to feed you, so…sit up. Oh, uh…"

Putting on a kind smile, you placed both hands on his left arm and tugged him up. "There, there."

Getting a closer look at the rope bounding his hands together, it almost looked too tight. As a rule, if someone (or something) is wearing a collar, or under any kind of restraint, and you can't fit your finger into the space between the skin and the material, then it needs to be loosened up.

"Nagito-kun, is this too tight?" Putting his constraints to the test, they weren't cutting off his circulation, at least, and you could slide your index finger between his wrists.

"Are you concerned about me? There's no need in that!" He laughed, uncannily chipper as always. "Or maybe, you're mad at me, too? Do you _want_ it to hurt me? Or maybe, you'd like to _murder_ me? But unfortunately, all the weapons were removed from the kitchen…you'd have to dirty your hands to choke me out."

His skin was surprisingly soft just around his wrists, and so you put both hands to his neck, just below his chin, and rubbed your thumbs delicately across his jawline. Nagito visibly shuddered and turned his head away, grinning expectantly.

"Go on."

"Nagito-kun, I'm not going to hurt you."

You slid a hand up to his cheek next, pulling his gaze back to meet your eyes. "I actually think you're really interesting! And cute."  
Nagito had a weirdo charm to him, and he looked…frail. You liked that look and up close, he was even more attractive.

"Cute?" His eyes immediately darted away from you and watered up. "No one in my entire life, even as a child, has called me that before…if you aren't teasing me, I feel sorry for you!"

Was he insulting you for complimenting him? Or was he demeaning himself again?  
Both?

He was trying to remain neutral to your advances, but he was clearly so uncomfortable with anyone being this close to him that he was sweating.  
Taking a small breath, you released your hold on him long enough to reposition yourself on his lap.

"Nagito-kun, you said that you love us right?" Twisting a lock of his soft, white hair around your finger, feeling how his breathing was getting heavier…he was unravelling into your hands.

"That's…" His breath hitched when you pressed your cheek against his and whispered into his ear.

"I've been thinking about it. And I'd like to love you, too…if you'll have me." Never in your life had you managed to be this suave, despite your voice shaking—no, you probably looked and sounded like such a creep doing this.  
But…Nagito was probably into it, judging by the bulge in his pants brushing against your thigh.

"For a girl as beautiful and smart as you to confess to me so suddenly…" He said quietly, voice shaking. "I never expected it to pay off like this."

Pulling back to look at him, his eyes were welling up again. "I can't say no to luck providing me such a generous gift…but-"

"It's alright." Your arms wrapped around his shoulders, shifting your weight to your knees and pulling him into a tight hug. His face went directly into your chest. "We'll get off of this island together."

Nagito paused for a moment, absorbing the intimacy and maybe processing that this was _really_ happening.

"So soft…" He nuzzled into you, and you couldn't help getting a little flustered.  
He sighed dreamily. "I can feel your heart beating."

Suddenly aware of it, you realized that the thumping had turned erratic and it only increased your sensitivity to the weight of his head lying against you.

"Because we love each other and the feelings are mutual, that makes us a team, doesn't it?" He closed his eyes.

"Eh? Of course!"

"Then I'd like to ask you a favor."

"Sure." You combed your fingers through his hair serenely, taken aback by the fact that he was actually accepting.

"The game that Monokuma prepared as the next motive…I want you to play it and tell me what you make of it. I can't, obviously, and for you to untie me would just arouse suspicion from the others, and I don't want them distrusting you on behalf of me. It'll be the smarter thing to do to keep our relationship here a secret, don't you think?" There was the underlying malice in his tone that had been so transparent during the trial, and you have no objections.

Instead, you felt yourself shivering with excitement…that unpredictable, condescending nature of his, so obsessed with hope and so humble in spite of his actions. "Alright."

"From now on," he continued. "I'll act not only for the sake of the ultimate hope, but for the sake of you, as well. It seems that so quickly, you've become a special kind of hope to me. One that is exclusively _mine_ and mine _alone_ —such responsibility!"

He chuckled, shoulders shaking, and in a matter of seconds he was rasping. "If garbage like me ever disappoints you, don't hesitate to kill me and save yourself! Promise?!"

Nagito looked up at you, grinning ear to ear, his eyes clouded with that same glazed mixture of despair and hope.

"Of course." You smiled, love for him only intensified, trying to contain your own body from trembling from the pure adoration he injected into your heart without even trying. You could never bring yourself to kill him, though, but if the thought excited him so much, let him think so.

"A hope that's only for me…I really am unworthy!"

Shaking your head softly, you moved back to sitting on his lap. "Hey, Nagito-kun, can we kiss now?"

The requested snapped him out of whatever murderous fantasies were playing through his head that likely involved you as the killer, and his face was red again. "I-I've been trapped in here for over two days, y'know…my breath probably stinks, because I haven't been able to brush my teeth!"

"You're fine."

"Well, if you insist, although…you'll have to guide me a bit! I'm afraid I'll disappoint you as I don't have any—"

Pushing your face only centimeters from his, staring directly into his widened eyes devoid of the madness from only seconds before, he went silent.  
You closed your eyes, tilted your head sideways, and pressed forward, giving him a chaste kiss; his lips were dry, and without thinking, you glided the tip of your tongue over them.

Nagito jerked back, startled, eyes shooting open, but tried to mimic the movement with a hushed moan, and you couldn't help seizing the opportunity to kiss him open mouthed. He really wasn't sure how to do this, and you weren't exactly an expert, but your tongues entangling was better than you'd ever imagined.  
You continued like this, lips smacking together, teeth clattering, until a tightening in your chest reminded you to breathe and break for air.

Exchanging hazy, embarrassed glances, you couldn't help still noticing the bulge pressed directly against your crotch now. A perverted thought passed through your mind, but there'd come a time for that…later.

There'd be plenty of time now. And there'd be plenty of time later, too, because no way were you going to actually die here.

"Next time will be even better!" Nagito promised you with confidence, seemingly reading your thoughts. "For now, it may be best if you leave before anyone notices how long you're taking with me."

"Oh…" You rubbed your head, trying to recollect yourself. "Oh, right! I-I need to feed you…"  
Standing up (and accidentally giving him a peek up your skirt), you went to fetch the forgotten tray of food a few feet away.

"I'm not hungry, so don't worry about it!" He fell back over to his side, sighing contently. "Just do as I asked you, alright?"

"I-I will." Was he really not hungry? How long had it been since he'd last eaten? He looked happy, though, and you couldn't help feeling prideful at that peaceful, half lidded expression on his face.

"You'd better get going then."

"Yeah…" It was awkward still, just…leaving him tied up here like this. But it couldn't be helped, for now.

You made your way to the door, and turned back to give him a small wave. "I'll be seeing you soon, then!"

"Soon. I'm looking forward to it, My Hope."


	2. Chapter 2

_Fortune, reversed_

 _The World_

 _Nine of Swords_

The tarot cards spread on the table, Baset plush in the center, did nothing to give you any reassurance that maybe, just maybe, this school trip would go smoothly. This was why you didn't turn to the divine for every mystery in life, because sometimes it was easier to move forward without the dread of foresight. You already regretted asking.

What awful luck, considering that you didn't like the beach to begin with. Because the beach meant sunlight, and sunlight meant getting burnt to a crisp and possibly sun poisoning. Again. The last thing you wanted was to pass out foaming at the mouth in front of an audience, or worse, alone, given that aside from classmates this entire chain of islands was deserted.

This wasn't looking too great as it was, but Fortune in reverse? Harsh.

No matter. You'd stay in your cabin the entire time if you had to, and maybe hang out here in the hotel lobby when you felt adventurous. As it was now, the only other people here were… Peko and Chiaki? Those were their names, right? Both of which had left you to your corner here without disturbance.

If they set up base here, too, it'd fine.

Weren't class trips taken at the end of the year, anyway?

Hope's Peak…what a strange school, to scout you out in the first place, and then to pull you onto a deserted island without your consent. Then again, maybe you had given them consent. Wasn't there an entire stack of paperwork that had to be signed? But really, who reads the TOS?

But, still, even if you were stuck in the grueling heat of the tropics, it was better than your prior living arrangement…

A classmate approached you. "Oh, sorry, am I interrupting anything?"

You glanced up from where you were very obviously in the middle of something to see the boy with the ahoge standing by your chair. Oh, right, the guy who was late earlier.

Next to him was Nagito Komaeda, whose unique presence made him easy to recall, smiling broadly as ever. He'd introduced himself to you back in the classroom.

The SHSL Lucky Student…although he didn't think much of himself, luck itself was a fascinating subject—an unseen force of nature that acted on its own, chose favorites, and yet all at the same time it was tied into the grand scheme of fate that couldn't be overcome (at least, you didn't think so).

Was it truly a skill or a talent? Or maybe it was the result of karmatic energies that lingered the deeds of the soul in a past life.

It was impossible to tell, but you were curious about anything Hope's Peak might discover on the subject in the future, since Nagito had mentioned that they wanted to research it.

"Anyway," the boy said. "I'm Hajime Hinata. I wanted to introduce myself since I didn't get to before."

Not wanting to get off to a bad start with him since he was your classmate, and your "homework" here depended on mediation, you quickly gathered the cards from the table and placed them back into your deck, shuffling them. Maybe he didn't see. Even if he did, it's not like he'd know.

"N-Nice to meet you." You gave him your name with a small smile. "Uhm, for future reference, if you see Baset-chan off my belt, please don't interrupt whatever I'm doing. If my energy is disrupted and I'm pulled out of my zone, it could be bad for everyone."

"Baset-chan?" He echoed, glancing at the table and noticing now the stuffed black cat with a golden trinket around its neck. "That toy? It's…kinda creepy."

How rude. You tried to think of how to inform him polite and in a sane manner that no, this wasn't just any toy, but a personal component of your relationship with the supernatural.

Nagito laughed heartily and pat Hajime's shoulder. "Hinata-kun, she's the SHSL Witch, so that 'toy' is important in her rituals, if I recall correctly."

"A witch?! Is that something real?"

"Very. She's famous for her online handle on a few paranormal boards, and during her school trip last year rumors are that she summoned a spirit from a wishing well. Like me, Hope's Peak is wanting to study her talent! Although I'm sure she'll be much more useful for their research…something like magic is actually interesting!"

Hajime frowned, as if doubting Hope's Peak's agenda and the legitimacy of your existence. "Magic, huh? That sounds like a really broad field…"

Nagito said your name, adding an enthusiastic "-chan" to it. "Hinata-kun here doesn't remember his talent and getting thrown into this trip has taken a toll on him. So play nice!"

You gave them a shy smile, feeling skittish suddenly and realizing maybe you'd been a little too harsh. Hajime didn't seem like a bad person, just…a little tactless with his choice of words, and it wasn't anything you weren't used to.

Most people had a negative mindset that activated on its own when they heard the word "witch" or "magic", but…these were your classmates. All of you would be living here, for an undisclosed amount of time, and this was your chance to open a little.

To make friends.

"Sure thing. Hinata-kun, it's nice to make your acquaintance!"

Hajime rubbed his neck awkwardly. "Uh, sure! Let's count on each other!"

 **[Hope Fragment Obtained: Hajime Hinata]**


	3. Chapter 3

Sonia was the last person that you'd expected to be waiting for you outside of the old building, and seeing her smiling face startled you back for a moment when she exclaimed your name.

"S-Sonia-chan, hi!" Why were you yelling? "I was just—delivering Komaeda-kun his breakfast…so he doesn't die of starvation."  
Glancing around uneasily, it was a relief at least that no one else was around. Because you were being transparently suspicious right now. "Um…did you need something?"

"I wanted to invite you to the beach tomorrow!" Sonia clasped her hands together pleasantly. "It's going to be a secret, girls only event, so there's no need to feel shyly about wearing a bathing suit!"

Looking her up and down, with her serene face, feeling shy wouldn't be the only problem with attending.

You still weren't too sure what to make of Sonia. She was exceptionally kind, and didn't demand any sort of special treatment from yourself or the rest of the class despite her high status. It felt strange, how nice she was, and even stranger that upon your introductions she was more fascinated than afraid of your position as the Ultimate Witch.  
It seemed unnatural. Suspicious, almost.

"Sorry, I can't…" No way. "I don't really like the sunlight, you see…my skin is sensitive, and the sun is my enemy."

"Oh? There's a special sunscreen that would protect your skin quiet well! And I believe…that I saw a parasol in the supermarket."

"I don't like the ocean, either, I mean—it's pretty to look at, but it's so vast…and who knows, Monokuma might have planted sharks around the island to make sure we don't try to escape via swimming."

"Then you can sit under an umbrella and keep watch over us."

She was really determined to have you included in this... If you turned her down, guilt would weigh on your shoulders later, because there was no reason to say no when all she really wanted was just to include you in something.

"Well…" Rubbing your neck, you nodded a little and looked away. "Alright, Sonia-chan, if you insist."

Was she really even giving you a choice to begin with?

She was clearly pleased, smiling broadly, clasping your free hand. "It will be so much fun, I promise! I'm off to tell everyone else. Please, make sure that no boys get wind of this, especially…"  
She leaned forward and whispered, as if saying his name aloud would draw him near. "Souda-san."

You nodded. Right, of course. He never left her alone.

"I'll see you later!" She waved joyfully and started off towards the cottages, in a notably happy mood at having you caved in.

 _[Free Time]_

You went back into the hotel instead to grab something to eat seeing as how you'd forgotten to feed yourself today in all the excitement this morning of visiting Nagito.

Just some cereal would do, as long as there were marshmallows coated in sugar mixed in with the bland, tasteless dried wheat crisps.

Even if milk was gross, no matter the circumstances.

 _What to do today, what to do…_

You took your bowl to the lobby downstairs and sat down on the couch, away from the window since it was yet another sunny day. Thinking about it so much was starting to get annoying.

The light glaring through the glass was a stern reminder that not one, but two of the rain sigils you'd jotted down over the past day had completely failed you. It didn't hurt to invoke the rain as long as there wasn't a risk of it flooding, so there wasn't any reason for your request to be ignored.

If it could rain tomorrow and cancel out the beach gathering, that'd be great…were these circumstances affecting your influence? You'd tried not to let it get to you. This was just something else to overcome…just another event in life that fate intended.

Setting the bowl down, you grabbed a cheap stock pen from the table with the hotel's brand plastered over it and took a couple of sheets of blank printer paper from behind the check in counter.

 _I'll try once more, and if you don't wish to answer me, I'll respect that._

If it'd at least become overcast today, that'd be enough. But regardless, you'd go to the supermarket to find that parasol Sonia mentioned. Find a swimsuit if no one else was there…maybe show it to Nagito later tonight, after playing that weird game.

The thought of teasing him like that had you clicking your pen erratically.

Yeah. This was totally the time to live it up like that! There wasn't any hiding it from yourself that you really weren't a survivor, and definitely not an optimist, so you weren't so sure about making it off the island alive anyway. It was all just pep talk. It'd be nice if you did make it out of this, but whatever force had imprisoned you and taken your memories to begin with was determined to have everyone slaughtered.

Hinata approached you from the front door, interrupting your panicked thoughts. At first you tried to ignore him, drawing a huge circle onto the first sheet of paper.

"Hey, you wanna hang out?" He asked innocently.

So direct.

"Sure…but first, let me finish this." There wouldn't be anything else to do until nightfall, anyway.

Hinata took a seat across from you and watched as you scribbled runes onto the second sheet, then drew them together into the circle on the first in a way that the letters were indistinguishable. It felt kinda awkward, having someone watch you place Bastet-chan on the table, close your eyes, and complete the private ritual without a word.

But it was also kinda nice. He wasn't being disrespectful. Just…waiting.

Not everyone was so polite.

"Okay, I'm done." You folded the papers up and slid them into your jacket.

He was offering you a bag of something when you looked up. Pink rocks? Was he offering you…drugs of some sort? Wait, no— _why would you even think that_?! This was some of the Natural Jabber Salt that you'd read about in a pamphlet through broken English, the stuff that was used in "ancient ceremonies" of some sort.

You couldn't help smiling. "You're giving it to me?!"

Hinata nodded.

Taking the bag and looking at the light pink, transparent substance, you couldn't help liking Hajime a little more now. Maybe you'd misjudged him at first, because this was a thoughtful gesture. He didn't even know what you could use it for, just that it'd be better in your hands despite his ignorance of the supernatural.

"Thanks so much! I'll make sure you're rewarded in this life and the next for such kindness."

"So, were you casting a spell?" He asked, seeming genuinely interested. There was still a hint of skepticism in his voice. "It seems kinda simple."

"Um, kinda…" You scratched your head, trying to think of the best way to explain it. "If that's all there was to it, sure. I could just teleport all of us off this island, but sadly it's not that simple. You need a relationship with the divine, and that's something you either have or don't."

"So, magic is something you've done for a while?"

"It seems kinda extreme to call it 'magic', but yeah. Hey, Hinata-kun, have you ever seen a spirit?"

He was genuinely puzzled by the question, maybe caught off guard, and had to think about it. He seemed like the type to have maybe one or two encounters in his life. "I can't remember ever seeing one. Wouldn't they look just like regular people, though? Like in that movie?"

"Spirits, not ghosts…"

"Aren't they the same thing?"

"No. Um, just forget it…" Did he think that you saw dead people constantly or something?

"I guess we can cross anything relating to the supernatural off the list of what my talent could be…" He laughed halfheartedly, sounding slightly disappointed.

"Oh, right. You don't remember your talent..." That was truly saddening, and you couldn't help feeling a little sorry for him. "Hinata-kun, about that. You've got my condolences."

"Huh? It's not a big deal, really!" He was embarrassed suddenly.

But looking at him, it was clear that this gap in his identity was causing some sort of…malfunction. His energy was off, and like most everyone here ("most everyone" meaning everyone except Nagito, let's be honest with ourselves) at least a part of him was uneasy.  
He was probably constantly wishing he knew what he could do, and hoping that it would be something that posed a threat to Monokuma—or maybe that thought hadn't crossed his mind at all.

Now that it'd crossed yours, however, you couldn't help wondering if that was the case.

Bringing up the possibility would likely only stress him out more right now, so for the time being you decided to keep it to yourself. "So, Hinata-kun, if you want, I'll give you a reading some time. It might help shed some light on your situation!"

"Reading?"

"You know what I'm talking about, right? Using a deck of cards to interpret a message from the divine."

Hinata thought on it for a moment, weighing his response options.  
 _C'mon,_ _Hinata. This is basic knowledge._

"A Ouija board?"

"No, those are a bad idea and don't involve cards at all. …Seriously, they're just bad luck and spirits view that as a form of prostitution on your behalf."

"Scrying?"

"That doesn't involve cards at all and it's a really broad term."

"…Tarot cards?"

You clapped your hands together; he'd really racked his brain, huh? "Yes! A disclaimer, though—divination isn't necessarily predicting the future, but rather getting insight from the spirit world. So don't expect a direct answer. But if you're willing to accept the truth given to you, it's helpful."

He laughed a little. "Sure! I'll take you up on that; it couldn't hurt, right?"  
Maybe he didn't take it seriously, but at the very least it would sate your own curiosity.

 _[Item: Hope Fragment Acquired!]_

After spending some more time with Hinata, you parted ways and returned to your cabin. The sky was still bright, thin clouds only occasionally passing by the sun and providing no real overcast.

With some more free time on your hands, you thought about what to do or maybe who to hang out with next before having to unavoidably go shopping for a bathing suit.  
Maybe…one of the girls could go with you?  
It seemed intimidating, going by yourself.  
Yeah. You'd find someone to go with you.


	4. Chapter 4

Sonia was the last person that you'd expected to be waiting for you outside of the old building, and seeing her smiling face startled you back for a moment when she exclaimed your name.

"S-Sonia-chan, hi!" Why were you yelling? "I was just—delivering Komaeda-kun his breakfast…so he doesn't die of starvation."  
Glancing around uneasily, it was a relief at least that no one else was around. Because you were being transparently suspicious right now. "Um…did you need something?"

"I wanted to invite you to the beach tomorrow!" Sonia clasped her hands together pleasantly. "It's going to be a secret, girls only event, so there's no need to feel shyly about wearing a bathing suit!"

Looking her up and down, with her serene face, feeling shy wouldn't be the only problem with attending.

You still weren't too sure what to make of Sonia. She was exceptionally kind, and didn't demand any sort of special treatment from yourself or the rest of the class despite her high status. It felt strange, how nice she was, and even stranger that upon your introductions she was more fascinated than afraid of your position as the Ultimate Witch.  
It seemed unnatural. Suspicious, almost.

"Sorry, I can't…" No way. "I don't really like the sunlight, you see…my skin is sensitive, and the sun is my enemy."

"Oh? There's a special sunscreen that would protect your skin quiet well! And I believe…that I saw a parasol in the supermarket."

"I don't like the ocean, either, I mean—it's pretty to look at, but it's so vast…and who knows, Monokuma might have planted sharks around the island to make sure we don't try to escape via swimming."

"Then you can sit under an umbrella and keep watch over us."

She was really determined to have you included in this... If you turned her down, guilt would weigh on your shoulders later, because there was no reason to say no when all she really wanted was just to include you in something.

"Well…" Rubbing your neck, you nodded a little and looked away. "Alright, Sonia-chan, if you insist."

Was she really even giving you a choice to begin with?

She was clearly pleased, smiling broadly, clasping your free hand. "It will be so much fun, I promise! I'm off to tell everyone else. Please, make sure that no boys get wind of this, especially…"  
She leaned forward and whispered, as if saying his name aloud would draw him near. "Souda-san."

You nodded. Right, of course. He never left her alone.

"I'll see you later!" She waved joyfully and started off towards the cottages, in a notably happy mood at having you caved in.

 _[Free Time]_

You went back into the hotel instead to grab something to eat seeing as how you'd forgotten to feed yourself today in all the excitement this morning of visiting Nagito.

Just some cereal would do, as long as there were marshmallows coated in sugar mixed in with the bland, tasteless dried wheat crisps.

Even if milk was gross, no matter the circumstances.

 _What to do today, what to do…_

You took your bowl to the lobby downstairs and sat down on the couch, away from the window since it was yet another sunny day. Thinking about it so much was starting to get annoying.

The light glaring through the glass was a stern reminder that not one, but two of the rain sigils you'd jotted down over the past day had completely failed you. It didn't hurt to invoke the rain as long as there wasn't a risk of it flooding, so there wasn't any reason for your request to be ignored.

If it could rain tomorrow and cancel out the beach gathering, that'd be great…were these circumstances affecting your influence? You'd tried not to let it get to you. This was just something else to overcome…just another event in life that fate intended.

Setting the bowl down, you grabbed a cheap stock pen from the table with the hotel's brand plastered over it and took a couple of sheets of blank printer paper from behind the check in counter.

 _I'll try once more, and if you don't wish to answer me, I'll respect that._

If it'd at least become overcast today, that'd be enough. But regardless, you'd go to the supermarket to find that parasol Sonia mentioned. Find a swimsuit if no one else was there…maybe show it to Nagito later tonight, after playing that weird game.

The thought of teasing him like that had you clicking your pen erratically.

Yeah. This was totally the time to live it up like that! There wasn't any hiding it from yourself that you really weren't a survivor, and definitely not an optimist, so you weren't so sure about making it off the island alive anyway. It was all just pep talk. It'd be nice if you did make it out of this, but whatever force had imprisoned you and taken your memories to begin with was determined to have everyone slaughtered.

Hinata approached you from the front door, interrupting your panicked thoughts. At first you tried to ignore him, drawing a huge circle onto the first sheet of paper.

"Hey, you wanna hang out?" He asked innocently.

So direct.

"Sure…but first, let me finish this." There wouldn't be anything else to do until nightfall, anyway.

Hinata took a seat across from you and watched as you scribbled runes onto the second sheet, then drew them together into the circle on the first in a way that the letters were indistinguishable. It felt kinda awkward, having someone watch you place Bastet-chan on the table, close your eyes, and complete the private ritual without a word.

But it was also kinda nice. He wasn't being disrespectful. Just…waiting.

Not everyone was so polite.

"Okay, I'm done." You folded the papers up and slid them into your jacket.

He was offering you a bag of something when you looked up. Pink rocks? Was he offering you…drugs of some sort? Wait, no— _why would you even think that_?! This was some of the Natural Jabber Salt that you'd read about in a pamphlet through broken English, the stuff that was used in "ancient ceremonies" of some sort.

You couldn't help smiling. "You're giving it to me?!"

Hinata nodded.

Taking the bag and looking at the light pink, transparent substance, you couldn't help liking Hajime a little more now. Maybe you'd misjudged him at first, because this was a thoughtful gesture. He didn't even know what you could use it for, just that it'd be better in your hands despite his ignorance of the supernatural.

"Thanks so much! I'll make sure you're rewarded in this life and the next for such kindness."

"So, were you casting a spell?" He asked, seeming genuinely interested. There was still a hint of skepticism in his voice. "It seems kinda simple."

"Um, kinda…" You scratched your head, trying to think of the best way to explain it. "If that's all there was to it, sure. I could just teleport all of us off this island, but sadly it's not that simple. You need a relationship with the divine, and that's something you either have or don't."

"So, magic is something you've done for a while?"

"It seems kinda extreme to call it 'magic', but yeah. Hey, Hinata-kun, have you ever seen a spirit?"

He was genuinely puzzled by the question, maybe caught off guard, and had to think about it. He seemed like the type to have maybe one or two encounters in his life. "I can't remember ever seeing one. Wouldn't they look just like regular people, though? Like in that movie?"

"Spirits, not ghosts…"

"Aren't they the same thing?"

"No. Um, just forget it…" Did he think that you saw dead people constantly or something?

"I guess we can cross anything relating to the supernatural off the list of what my talent could be…" He laughed halfheartedly, sounding slightly disappointed.

"Oh, right. You don't remember your talent..." That was truly saddening, and you couldn't help feeling a little sorry for him. "Hinata-kun, about that. You've got my condolences."

"Huh? It's not a big deal, really!" He was embarrassed suddenly.

But looking at him, it was clear that this gap in his identity was causing some sort of…malfunction. His energy was off, and like most everyone here ("most everyone" meaning everyone except Nagito, let's be honest with ourselves) at least a part of him was uneasy.  
He was probably constantly wishing he knew what he could do, and hoping that it would be something that posed a threat to Monokuma—or maybe that thought hadn't crossed his mind at all.

Now that it'd crossed yours, however, you couldn't help wondering if that was the case.

Bringing up the possibility would likely only stress him out more right now, so for the time being you decided to keep it to yourself. "So, Hinata-kun, if you want, I'll give you a reading some time. It might help shed some light on your situation!"

"Reading?"

"You know what I'm talking about, right? Using a deck of cards to interpret a message from the divine."

Hinata thought on it for a moment, weighing his response options.  
 _C'mon,_ _Hinata. This is basic knowledge._

"A Ouija board?"

"No, those are a bad idea and don't involve cards at all. …Seriously, they're just bad luck and spirits view that as a form of prostitution on your behalf."

"Scrying?"

"That doesn't involve cards at all and it's a really broad term."

"…Tarot cards?"

You clapped your hands together; he'd really racked his brain, huh? "Yes! A disclaimer, though—divination isn't necessarily predicting the future, but rather getting insight from the spirit world. So don't expect a direct answer. But if you're willing to accept the truth given to you, it's helpful."

He laughed a little. "Sure! I'll take you up on that; it couldn't hurt, right?"  
Maybe he didn't take it seriously, but at the very least it would sate your own curiosity.

 _[Item: Hope Fragment Acquired!]_

After spending some more time with Hinata, you parted ways and returned to your cabin. The sky was still bright, thin clouds only occasionally passing by the sun and providing no real overcast.

With some more free time on your hands, you thought about what to do or maybe who to hang out with next before having to unavoidably go shopping for a bathing suit.  
Maybe…one of the girls could go with you?  
It seemed intimidating, going by yourself.  
Yeah. You'd find someone to go with you.


End file.
